Precursors
The "Precursors" are an ancient alien race and creators of the Kaiju that are attempting to wipe out mankind on their behalf. The Precursors seek to conquer and colonize Earth, as they have done with countless other planets and civilization, using their beasts of war the Kaiju to eradicate all life on a planet before taking it over. The Precursors are the true main antagonists of the 2013 film Pacific Rim. Role in Film Ancient History The Precursors tried to colonize Earth during the era of the dinosaurs, but the environment proved uninhabitable for them. Millions of years later, humanity's pollution of the Earth made conditions ideal for them to colonize the planet. 2013-2024 August 10, 2013, the Precursors created the breach to send the Kaiju to destroy humanity. The Precursors' plan to colonize the Earth was to send Kaiju in waves. The first was the shortest period that lasted from the first Kaiju appearance in 2013 to 2014. The second phase is long-term, a eight year period that was essentially a standoff between the Precursors and Kaiju against mankind. The third and last phase began in 2024 and would end with an extinction event of the human race. 2025 The Precursors' extinction event began with the Double Event, an occurrence that brings two Kaiju, Otachi and Leatherback, from the Anteverse through the Breach to Earth. K-Science officer Hermann Gottlieb predicted that the throat of the Breach is continually expanding to accommodate the Kaiju the larger they became. When Newton Geiszler Drifts with the Kaiju's brain inside the K-Science Lab, he caught a glimpse of the Precursors's true intentions and their relationship as the creators and controller of the Kaiju. In doing so, he unintentionally revealed information to the Precursors that left the Defense Corps' Jaegers, Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon, vulnerable to the specific strengths of Otachi and Leatherback when the Kaiju attack the Port of Hong Kong. In response, Precursors decided to use Otachi to kidnaps him. They nearly succeed however, as both Leatherback and Otachi immediately killed by Gipsy Danger. Presumably furious at their loss and Gipsy Danger's return, the Precursors hasten their creation of Slattern. Beforehand, they send Raiju and Scunner to guard the breach from the approaching Jaegers: Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka. When Raleigh Becket abandons Gipsy Danger to destroy the breach, three Precursors within the creation facility glimpse the Jaeger as it descends into their universe. They and the Kaiju were killed when Gipsy Danger self-destructed. The resulting explosion destroyed the Kaiju creation facility and collapsed the breach, plus destroyed the Anteverse. Personality Coming soon! Trivia * They were once rumored to be the secondary antagonists. * Despite being the main antagonists, they actually have only one scene, which is near the end of the film. Gallery Coming soon!Category:Aliens Category:Mass Murderer Category:Warmonger Category:Evil Creator Category:Hostile Species Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Monsters Category:Mastermind Category:Dictator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Monster Master Category:Hegemony Category:Greedy Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Non-Action Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Parasite Category:Misanthropes Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil Ruler Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Evil Genius Category:Complete Monster